I would never leave your side
by HorrorBaraz
Summary: Zoro wants to fix a broken captain. UPDATED:: Ch 1 starts with K rating. Ch2 k Ch3 T and last Ch is T. The last Ch was M but was censored to T. If people message me, then I may add the M rated Ch. please R&R and thanks for reading!
1. Chapter 1

**::Zoro's POV:**  
Most people would say that by looking at the star filled sky you feel so small and insignificant, well not me. I'm not sure why but as I lay here, on the ship's deck, I feel as if I can reach up and….

"Hey yea' Zoro! What'ca doin'?"

A loud and annoying voice shook me back to reality; his wide eye cheerful expression was always a complex sight. I sat up and gave him a glare but I was worried he took that as a staring contest.

"Luffy, it's late shouldn't you be sleeping or something?"

I lay back down with my hands under my head to use as a type of cushion, Luffy just sat there ignoring my question while staring at the distances. I closed my eyes and let out a deep breath but then Luffy did something I haven't seen him do in a long while, he got serious.

"Hey Zoro, I wanna ask you something."

I opened my eyes and sat up once again this time facing Luffy's direction. The gravity of his voice gave me the chills, it's strange to hear that kind of tone from him.

"Yea…what is it?"

"After I become King of the pirates and you become the world's greatness swordsmen, what do you plan on doing afterwards?"

"What do I plan on doing?...Hmmm Well there's a friend I`ve been meaning to visit and after that I guess I`ll just….sleep."

I let out a chuckle on the last part.

"Out like a light for a whole week, haha."

I turned to face Luffy who appeared to be far from laughing, maybe he's feeling sea sick or something. I got up and sat beside him, only then did I see how miserable he looked. On a reflex I just started to mess with his hair, but then he pushed me away.

"Zoro I`ve been thinking…"

That was never a good sign, or so I thought.

"When I become the King of the pirates I don't want all of us to spit up…"

I didn't know how to answer him; once again I'm a loss for words when I talk to Luffy.

"Why are you so worried about this now? I mean Vivi left us and….."

I shut myself up, perhaps It was best for me not to say anything after all. But then again, I really had to say something to cheer up the ship's captain.

"Luffy, people come and go all the time. Even if we spit up you know that this team will always be together. Nami, chopper, the cook, all of us with still be together no matter what."

I knew I was lying, and yet I hoped it was working.

"Jeez, Zoro! Who knew you could be so sappy and lame hahahahaha!"

At first I was mad, and he knew it, but in all honesty all that came out was a chuckle. I laid back down and softly drifted to sleep.

**::1 DAY LATER::**"All right people, everyone has a list of what we need and how much you should pay for it…Hey Luffy, are you listening!...Alright go and do not waste the money!"

The ship docked on a small island town and since we were low on supplies it was time to stock up. But you know what? It was still too early in the morning to hear Nami's annoying voice, and why does she sound like the captain?

"Hey, Zoro! Don't blow all that money on Ale!"

Gah! She knew I wasn't listening. Jeez….Why does she always makes me feel like a child. In the end we all took our own ways in the town of Lent. At first glance it appeared as a small pirate-friendly farm town but then I started to see it much like my own home-town.  
All I had to get was a couple of bags of rice, flour and some kind of hot sauce, in other words I'm getting food supplies which is the cooks job not mine.  
Sometimes I think Nami is too soft on that asshole, like last week when he used her tangerines without asking. At first she was mad but then she started to forget the whole thing. But then when Luffy had a few she damn well near killed him, well not really but she went nuts.  
The idea of her chasing Luffy around really ticked me off but then it had me thinking of the night before, when my captain was upset.

Later that day I left all of the supplies on the ship with chopper and then headed back to town. To be honest I wasn't sure what I should look for, all I knew was that I had to get something for Luffy, something that would cheer him up.  
It didn't take long till I found the perfect thing, sure It was going to cost me a bit of cash but If it would bring a smile to Luffy's face it would be worth it. I'm not sure why but that last part, made me blush a bit.

That night after dinner and our daily drinking games I once again found myself on the ships dock staring at the stars. And just like the night before he came with a depressing look on his face. I sat next to him with a neat colourful package; he gave me the cold shoulder at first.

"Oi, don't be so gloomy Luffy…I um, got you something"

I handed him the package and watched has his face lit up like the moon on a clear night sky. Before I could do anything he jumped on me like some kind of dog…..And then it happened.

**To be continued**….


	2. Chapter 2

_::REPCAP::  
I found myself trying to cheer up my friend, the ship's captain.  
While exploring the pirate friendly town of Lent, I bought a pirate navy jacket and had paid to have the ships flag stitched on its back…I've been waiting for the right time to give it to him…._

My first reaction was to push him away, but I was too shock to do anything. Has he opened his gift his face turned wide-eye and he leap toward me, his lips pressing on to mine….

"Zoro…this is so…."

His eyes were tearing up, perhaps he's unaware of what he just did, and frankly I wouldn't be surprise.

"AWESOMEEE! WOOOOOT!"

He jumped off me and started to wave his arms around, jacket in hand. I just let out a laugh, all the while feeling the area that our lips touched. Maybe I was over-thinking it.

"HEY! Some of us need sleep!"

Usopp was the first to pop his head up from the lower deck, and yelled at the happy Luffy.

"Shut the hell up!"

Nami came out next, slamming Usopp's face on the deck. Nico Robin was next but she was pretty careful to stay silent.

"So, what's going on?"

She asked, facing me.  
I'm not sure why but there's something about her that made me feel uncomfortable. I just turned away and grab Luffy. He turned and hugged me, and again I felt that blush.

"Luffy, what's that?"

The long nose pointed at the jacket, I turned to face him but only saw Nico Robin giggling. I somehow felt tensed.

"Zoro got me this awesome jacket! Hahaha woot!"

Everyone stared at me; it was a mix of shock and surprise with a hint of disbelief. I didn't know how to feel at first but when I saw his smile, I felt as if it didn't really matter.

"You need to calm the hell down, Luffy…. Hahaha…And you guys go back to bed"

Once again everyone just stared at me. And that's when I notice I still had my arm around Luffy's waist. But I didn't let go. I tried to play it cool…..

::NEXT MORNING::

I can hear someone laughing, or maybe giggling? Even in my dreams I heard it, such a sweet sound.

"Luffy?"

Not sure why but that was the first thing that came out of my mouth. As I slowly rose up I faced the former Ms all Sunday.

"Luffy hmm? Really Zoro…."

She placed her hand on my face and blushed it softly.

"Everyone is having breakfast, but the captain is waiting for you"

I pulled away from her hand and stood up. _*sniff sniff*_  
Wow did I reek.

"Let everyone know to eat ahead, I'm gonn'a hit the shower first."

I could not stand to make eye contact with her. Nico Robin has been a part of this crew for awhile now, and I do view her as a friend and team-mate but this time it felt different.

"It's only Luffy who's waiting…"

I didn't answer her and headed down to wash up.

I stood there naked as the cool water washed away my stink, the soap slipping in and out of my hands. I always act like a kid when I shower, I know that and I'm man enough to admit it. I closed my eyes while washing my short cut hair but once again the soap slipped out. I reached down to get a hold of it but felt something else. It felt like….Toes?…feet?…

"Zoro what are you doing?"

I could hear Luffy's voice, and as a response I jumped away.

"GAHHHH! WHAT? LUFFY!"

I washed the soap out of my eyes and to see Luffy standing not too far away.

"Ge…GET OUTT'A HERE!"

I covered my junk while leaning against the wall, just what the hell is he doing?

"I've been waiting for you to show up….Come on I'm starving!"

How is he able to stand there looking so normal? I was really at a loss for words

"Lu…Luffy I'm…busy! Go ahead and eat you don't have to wait for me"

I said, calming down. I watched him turn around with a simple 'okay'.  
Something was wrong here…And what was worse was the fact that I needed a cold shower, if you know what I mean.

For the next few hours I pretty much did what I can to avoid Luffy. Yet no matter what, he was always able to find me. At one point I even hid under the kitchen table. I just felt so unease with him around so much. In the end I had no choice, I had to go to Nami.

"Hey Nami, do we need anything else for the ship or are we good to go?"

I wanted to keep busy hoping that Nami had a task for me.

"Not really…..Ask chopper"

Chopper had a list of what he needed, but like Nami he told me there was nothing more. And so I headed to the shittly cook…and nothing.

In the end I headed to town anyways, with my trusty 3 swords by my side I was hoping for a trouble-free day. First place I went to was the bar, what else was there for me to do here?  
For being filled with pirates this bar was surprisingly clean. A few pirates ran off when they saw my 3 swords, guess even after all this time I'm still a fearsome pirate-hunter, which was a bit of a laugh.

"Just a bottle of some of your stronger stuff"

I said with a cocky smile, even the server had a worried look on his face. As I was enjoying my drink, my young captain sat next to me. I flashed him a smile and went right back to my drinking, he only sat there watching me. I didn't feel as tense as I did before and was able to unwind even if Luffy was here next to me.

"Hey, Zoro…."

He began; having that same tone of voice has before.

"Zoro….I never really got to say thank you for the awesome jacket, so-"

I placed my drink down and cut him off by placing my hand over his mouth.

"Luffy…"

I turn to face him.

"You are my captain, I live to service you till you become king of the pirates…. So come on, we should set sail tonight."

Luffy was silent the whole walk to the ship, which was strange but I didn't mind it. It fact it was a nice change to his normal loud self.

**To be continued**….


	3. Chapter 3

_::REPCAP::  
After buying Luffy a gift, I was rewarded with a kiss.  
Feeling uneasy I did my best to avoid him but no matter what, he always found me.  
I headed to town for a drink or 2, finally relaxing until he showed up once again…___

I found myself staring at him as we both headed to the ship. Maybe it was the silence but I couldn't turn away, only when he glace back at me did I stare at the ground.

"Zoro you okay? Your face is kind of red"

I didn't know how to answer that plus it did made me feel more edgy.

"Maybe I drank too much too fast….don't worry 'bout it"

There was a pause, as if time itself stood still, as I placed my arm around my captain and pulled him closer to me. I honesty have no idea why I did that, but something inside me wanted to pull Luffy closer by my side. I took a quick glace and saw Luffy's face turn cherry red, trying to hide it under his straw hat. Then with a smile only he could make, he stopped turned to me and said…

"Hey Zoro…"

He started

"let's get married"

There was yet another pause, this time it lasted longer than the last. Finally, 'WHAM!' I hit him over his head.

"THE HELL' YOU TALKING 'BOUT! WHY WOULD WE DO THAT!"

I stood there with my fist in the air, ready to give him another punch.

"Heeeyyyyyy! That hurt you know!...Jeez, it was just a….idea okay!"

I was at a loss for words.

"Not only is that not going to happened! But there's no such thing as 2 men getting married, you dumbass!"

My fist was still in the air.

"So…."

He looked at me real serious

"We can be the first"

In the end I hit him once again. I started to walk ahead with a pissed off look on my face, not looking back at Luffy. When I reached the ship only Nami was awake, she was fixing up her tangerine bushes.

"Zoro your back….huh? where's Luffy?"

I didn't answer her and went right to the kitchen to grab whatever drink was there. I headed to the deck and watched as Nami finishing up. Somehow I felt bad for ignoring her.

"I went ahead…"

She turned and gave me a 'whatever' kind of look. Nami may be an awesome navigator but she can be so damn annoying. However I didn't let it bother me too much, I sat down leading on the slight poll and started to drink. The bottle was almost full so that was a good sign for me.  
Not to long later Luffy showed up, he looked pretty fine, I guess he was just joking around before. 2 men getting married? What a lame joke, really…Plus Luffy thinks we should…' chuckle' what an idiot.

"Luffy, come here"

I called out to him but he just ignored me. Hmp, maybe he was upset about me hitting him. But really, marriage? Him….me…What a joke. I looked up; it was filled with stars, not a cloud in the sky. I imaged Luffy in one of those dumb, big white dresses, what a laugh. Luffy as some kind of wife? He can't cook or clean…' chuckle' plus him and me walking down hand in hand. What a bad joke. But, would it be all that bad?  
I had to stop thinking like that, I mean come'on, he's my captain my friend and nothing more. Just a friend right? I like him a lot sure, but that's only because we are working together for a dream, our dream. I want to see him become the king of the pirates, I want him to be happy…I want him…I want him… to be with me. A cold wind blew by as I sat there with drink in hand, Luffy came up and wearing the jacket I got for him.

He came to where I was sitting and stood there, looking down on me.  
There was no talking, no face making just silence. I pulled the jacket sleeve down with all my might, Luffy falling down with it. I took hold of his neck and pulled him closer to me. Our lips met, it was timid and shaky. He pulled away slightly but then with more force our lips touched once again. Unlike the calm sea that night, our mouths were fighting to overpower the other person. Our tongues wrested as he got on his knees and shoved his body closer to mine own. One hand was on his back now, the other sat under his butt, it almost looked as if I was nesting him. Finally we both pulled back, our hot breath touching the others face.

There were no words, I could only stare at Luffy. When did he become too damn important to me? When did I first wish to be alone with him? When did I first worry that he was going to leave me…

"Luffy…I'm sorry"

There was a wave of guilt that came over me. All this time I had force myself to avoid my feelings for him, since before we went to sky island I knew deeply how much I cared for him. Luffy kissed my forehead, in responds I kissed him back, on his soft lips….

**To be continued**…. 


	4. Chapter 4

_:RECAP::  
Luffy was feeling down so I bought him a little gift. He rewarded me with a simple kiss and things felt strange. In the end we both gave in and kissed under the stars. _

Once we started we couldn't stop. Luffy was slowly becoming more forceful with each kiss. Every time we stopped, even for a second, we would quickly start once again.

"Luffy….sto-"

He shut me up with another kiss, his hot breath had placed a spell on me. I just couldn't say no, I just couldn't stay away from him.

"Sto….stop Luffy!"

I finally pushed him off me. He fell down then started too gaze at me. I felt strange, almost regretful for stopping.

"Luffy…we can't do this. I….I'm not going to do….this with you."

Every word was more painful than the last but it was the right thing to do.

"Is it…because of my hair? Or…or my awesome eye scar? Or…"

Luffy was panicking and it really hurts to see him like that. Truth is I didn't want to stop, in fact I want to do more. But I can't.

"Luffy, damn it, just stop!...just…."

I pinned him down and kissed him again. He was starting to get teary. I took out my sword, the wado Ichimonji, and…

"Luffy…this isn't right…"

I stab the deck, the sword only inches away from Luffy. Before I could say anything Luffy stretched his neck and 'WHAM' he head-butted me. Damn did it hurt.

"WHAT THE HELL! That hurts asshole!"

"Don't damage the ship zoro"

From being teary eye, Luffy turned serious. Maybe that was a bit much but I wanted to intimate him at the very least.

"Look….Luffy."

I took my sword and placed it back in. I sat in front of Luffy, but didn't look him in the eye.  
" I worry about you. But if we….do this thing…I wouldn't just worry, I would go crazy. I don't want to see you get hurt"

Luffy stopped me, lean forward and hugged me. It felt so warm…so good. I've always been the strong one in the crew, yet with him I feel has helpless as some bratty kid. As a type of reward I bit him softly in the neck and chuckle when Luffy turned a deeper red. What happened next could not be helped. I knew this wasn't right; I can't become the world's greatness swordsman if I worry so much about my captain. But in the end it couldn't be helped.

"If…if it starts to hurt just let me…know"

Luffy was pin down, the cold midnight wind blowing thought his hair. His face was telling a story of both being anxious and being happy. With luffy's warm hands around my back I slowly entered him.

"Zoro…"

He cried out in such a sweet voice.

"Does it hurt too much? Want me to stop?"

I asked him but deep down I didn't plan on stopping.

"keep….ahhh….going"

and so I did. As I felt his insides, the heat the feeling, I couldn't help but pick up speed.

"Ahhhh…..mor..e"

What a sexy voice I thought, I went in and gave him a kiss. The kiss was to relax him, as well as keep him silent. I slowly started to thrust harder but gave Luffy time to loosen up. After awhile it was almost as if the sea and I were sharing the same rhythm.

"Luffy…Luffy…haaaha, I…I want to stay with you. I`ll never leave…"

Has my speed gone up so did the emotional cross I was baring. At this point I didn't know what I was saying, the words just came out. And the night just went on.  
Luffy's moans only made the experience more worthwhile.

We laid there naked, our sweaty bodies cooling down. We both stared at the star filled sky. I would turn my head to talk to him but nothing came out. We both were very quiet. Just then Luffy took my hand, and gave it a tight grasp.

"What happens now?"

Some now, when he said those 3 simple words, I started to feel a bit broken. I sat up and looked down on him. I planted yet another sweet kiss on those lips.

"This was a onetime thing Luffy. I don't know if things can ever go back to the way it was before but we can't do this again."

I could feel my heart breaking.

"When our dreams come true then we can….be together. But until then you're my captain, my friend and nothing more."

Luffy let go of my hand, he sat up and grabbed his clothes. He didn't say anything. I stared at his naked body, watching him get change. We were using the jacket as a type of blanket, well it was dirty now, stained with what we did.

"Did you mean it, Zoro?"

He asked as I started to get change myself. Somehow I knew what he was talking about.

"Luffy. I would never leave your side. If you stand in my way of becoming the world's greatest, I shall cut you down. Luffy don't ever forget, just how much you mean to me!"

The last part I said, my voice was clearly breaking down. He answered me with a grin, a smile only he could smile.

"Yep!"

I let out another chuckle.

**::NEXT MORNING::**

I slowly awoke to the sound of bells ringing. Wait, bells? There aren't any bells on the ship.  
I sat up and saw the whole crew dress in tuxedos, with Nico in the background playing some kind of harp.

"What the?"

Before I could say another word, Luffy appeared before me wearing a big white frilly dress. He was holding a bunch of bight colored flowers. And still wearing that hat.

"Wake up…."  
a loud voice was shaking the whole ship.

"WAKE UP!"

My eyes open wide, sweat pouring down.

"Wha? What?"

Nami stood over me, mad as ever.

"Just how long do you plan on sleeping you lazy swordsman!"

I placed my hand over her mouth, hoping that would shut her up. I was **just dreaming**…haha, Luffy in a dress. Just then Nami bit my hand.

"Crazy witch!"

"Lazy bum!"

**::LUFFY'S POV::**

I watched him and Nami going at it. It was funny to see him so worked up in the morning. I laughed and headed inside the kitchen. But right before I entered our eyes met. Zoro…next time Im gonna be your seme!.

THE END


End file.
